1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to advertising displays, magazine inserts, direct mailers, gift cards, and souvenirs which may provide a three-dimensional effect and which are capable of being manufactured on modern high speed printing equipment.
2. Prior Art
The prior art comprises many advertising displays formed of paper, card stock and the like. As expressed in one of the prior art patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,270 issued to Volkert et al., advertising hand-outs, inserts, mailers and the like are being used with greater and greater frequency to promote a particular product or service. Moreover, items of this general character are often used together with accompanying text in order to illustrate a particular theme or perhaps an incident in a story. Although the value of such an item as an illustration in a book or the like is obvious, its value in an advertising or promotional item lies in the recipient's attention which it hopes to gain. Accordingly, commercially practical items of this general type which incorporate attention-getting features remain in demand, along with way for mass-producing such items so as to make distribution economically feasible.
Many advertising items and inserts for books and magazines try to create a three-dimensional effect in order to capture the attention of the reader or prospective reader. However, none of the prior art creates a three-dimensional effect in the manner in which the present invention does, which effect can be used in conjunction with today's high speed printing equipment.